


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day nine ( stolen package)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day nine ( stolen package)

"Spence what's wrong?" JJ asked her teammate, Godfather of her son. She was not used to see the young man looking upset like he was now.

Spencer took a deep breath inside before answering JJ. "I had one of my packages stolen, and I'm upset because it was one of the more pricey ones. Sure I called the online store hotline and they refunded me my money and I reordered the present but I'm still ticked that somebody just would take it like that."

JJ frowned, she had heard that there had been an increase of package Grabbers but to hear that her friend had become victim to it was just horrible.

Smiled and sat down the stack of papers that she was bringing to him and said, " well I hope who's ever present it was that they appreciate all the effort you put into it even if they don't know what you did." She gently patted his shoulder before walking back to her office she gently padded hit shoulder before walking back to her office.

The genius smiled as JJ walked left knowing that she would appreciate her present greatly even if she doesn't know that it was her present that went missing.


End file.
